callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Wild/Transcript
Warning sound blares Emergency Broadcast System: Tensions have reached the boiling point when Russia declares war on the U.S. Russian forces begin invading America trying to catch them by surprise... News Reporter: After the massive attack on Washington last night, reports are coming in this morning of a full fledged Russian invasion. Eye-witness accounts from the Alaskan coast to as far inland as Fairbanks have reported sightings of Russian jets and troops. Allied forces have been mobilized to protect the regions oil pipelines National Guard: The American National Guard is on a joint training mission with the British SFSG when news of the Russian invasion takes them by surprise... Brewer: Wilson! Training's over, fall in! Brewer (when approached without a weapon): Do not tell me you are without your weapons soldier! Don't report back here until you're properly equipped! Brewer: Orders just came in from command. Both National Guard and British forces are being pulled out of this joint training operation and into action. Reports of activity in our sector need to be checked out, so vacation is over. rendezvous with SFSG Bravo team near wilton to the east. Stay sharp. Brewer: Get over that log, go go! Follow me... This way, I think I heard something up ahead... Keep quiet. Brewer (spotting a Russian Intelligence soldier): Wilson, Take him out quietly, Use your knife. Stay alert, there may be others in the area. Vargas: Sweet Dreams! Brewer: Move into the Riverbed, and stay out of sight... We need to send an encrypted message to command to let them know what's going on. Brewer (after connection is made): Nice work. Vargas: What the hell are the Russians doing here? Brewer: They're overtaking strategic positions across the US. We're going to make sure they don't get this one... Let's move. Brewer (when Wilson comes to some branches): Get under there, quick!... Patrol heading this way, get out of sight! ... Go! Brewer (when Wilson is discovered by Russians): '''We´re being seen! '''Brewer: Multiple hostiles in the area, we're going to sneak through, unnoticed... Hold... Stand by, ... On me! Brewer: Alright!, Two up ahead, Wilson, you take one, I'll take the other. Fire on my mark, three, two, one, Mark. Brewer: Good enough. forward area clear, lets keep moving... Checked one, more of them, take the shot! ... Engage from here or move up and flank them, your call. Brewer: *panting* Looks like we're clear... Vargas: Ambush! Brewer: Damn, Ivan is getting way to comfortable here. Lets take some heat off Bravo Team so they can get in. We can thin them out from up here. Send up the Barrett, I'll call targets... They have a lookout above the town on the hill to the northeast. Use your primary threat, take him out first and eliminate the others.Nice Work. Targets in the southeast corner of the town... targets down. Vehicle coming in from the north... Driver stepped out, take him. Vargas: Targets front! Brewer: Targets down. Brewer: Couple just stepped out of the cabin of the northeast. Follow them behind the wall until they are in view. Brewer: Sniper!, back above the hill of the town, he's spotted us! Vargas: Mortar, Incoming! Brewer: Move, we need to meet up with Bravo team in the town! ... KEEP SHOOTING, let's get over there. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Transcripts